


War of the Mind

by LadyAntoinette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, Fights, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Near Death Experiences, Outer Space, Psychological Torture, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAntoinette/pseuds/LadyAntoinette
Summary: Poe Dameron had one mission: locate the map to Luke Skywalker and deliver it back to General Organa and the resistance. What he doesn't expect is to be captured by her one and only son, Ben Solo AKA Kylo Ren. But Poe doesn't know that information. In fact...he doesn't know anything about what exactly he's getting himself into.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Welcome to my first fic. I wrote this a while back but never posted it anywhere. It's a roller coaster but I hope you enjoy it!

Poe crested the hill, blaster in hand. He watched...to late, as the commander, Kylo Ren, brought his lightsaber down, murderous and red onto San Tekkas cowering form. 

The old man's body hit the ground. Scarlet dotted the surrounding area. Off to the side, the villagers huddled together in fear and all the while Kylos cape fluttured loosely in the wind. 

Poe raised his weapon. 

Fuck the map. Fuck his mission. This man, this _entity_ made solely of darkness needed to die. Now.

He shot. An electric bolt tore through ths air, lightening fast and sapphire blue. Kylo turned, his gloved hand outstretched. The bolt froze mid-air, crackling dangerously, almost as if it was fighting against something. 

The force.

Poe's mouth fell open and his eyes widened in surprise. He'd seen the force before but it hadn't been used this accurately. He hadn't heard of it being used this accurately since Vader. 

He struggled against the force with all his might while Kylos on the other hand held him and the bolt in place with relative ease. 

Two Stormtroopers crossed the distance between them and Poe gasped loudly as he was knocked off his feet. Dazed, he struggled for air and they picked him up and dragged him bodily to their commander. 

They put him on his knees.

There was silence and then Kylo bent down on one knee to be eye level with him. It was wierd, having the commander drop to one knee to see him.

His presence alone should have struck the pilot with silence but this was Poe Dameron after all. The best damn pilot in the Resistance. 

"So who talks first?" The brunette asked sarcastically. "You talk first? I talk first?" 

He couldn't see Kylos face but he could tell regardless that the man was not amused. 

"They gave it to you."

The commanders voice was deep and imposing, solid like granite or igneous rock. Poe swallowed. The man hadn't said what was "given" to him but he knew. It was the map. The map that led straight to Luke Skywalker. 

"It's very hard to understand you with all the uh-apparatus."

Kylo stood. "Search him."

The storm troopers patted him down and came up empty handed. Poe scoffed. Did the commander really think he was stupid enough to keep the map on him? 

"Nothing sir" one of the Stormtroopers responded. 

Kylo turned. "Put him on board." 

Poe had little to no time to react before he was grabbed by the shoulder's and shoved roughly towards the waiting ship. Even at their fast pace he could still hear the conversation going on behind him as it took place.

"Sir, the villagers?" A stormtrooper asked.

"Kill them all."

Kylo gave the command and then turned and began making his way to the ship. The stormtrooper turned. 

"On my command."

Guns rose to position in eerie formation, and every single one of them was trained upon the large cluster of huddling villagers. 

"Fire."

The killing commenced. The sounds of phaser blasts arose along side the even louder sound of pannicked screaming.

Poe turned to look back. "No, no."

But he could do nothing and even if he could it would've been to late anyways.

The villagers were already dead. 

//

Poe awoke from a torturous dream. He was sweating profusely and his body ached tremendously from the hour's of torture he'd already endured. 

He stopped himself just before he could whimper in pain. It just wouldn't do. He had a duty to the Resistance to keep the map a secret and he wouldn't go down without a fight at least. They'd have to break him to get the information they so openly desired. 

Poe lifted his head. He sensed someone else in the room with him.

Kylo stepped out of the shadows and into the light. His cape, sleek and obsidian black flowed out behind him like an omen of death. 

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board. Comfortable?" 

Poe lifted his head and smiled weakly. "Not really."

Kylo moved across the room slowly, like a preadator stalking it's prey.

"I'm impressed" he said and Poe's smile dimmed considerably. Something about the commanders words and mannerisms scared him.

"No one has been able to get out if you what you did...with the map."

Poe grinned then. He couldn't help it. His current situation was suddenly hilarious. Here he was on a star base far from home absolutely helpless against one of the most dangerous beings in the Galaxy. 

He tilted his head. "You might want to rethink your technique."

Kylo's hand came up then and Poe struggled against the force. The commander was trying to get into his mind, to probe it and extract the information he needed. 

They fought for a brief moment, one against the other. Kylo pushing the force upon Poe while the brunette attempted to push it back. Kylo won eventually, and Poe's head snapped back against the chair. 

Kylo reached his hand farther and pulled on his mind, searching it, and it was as if there were nails embedding themselves in his skull. 

"Where is it?" Kylo asked darkly and Poe could hear the strain in his voice.

He shook and tried to focuse on something, anything to get the commander out of his head. 

"The resistance will not be intimidated by you" he managed through clenched teeth. 

He pulled against the force but Kylo pulled harder. It hurt. It really hurt. It was as if his brain was on fire. 

He bit his lip to keep from screaming. 

"Where...is...it?" Kylo asked him again and he ignored it. 

The commander went deeper. Poe whimpered softly. Inside his head, his mind was coming apart, shattering like glass. Kylo was literally ripping it out of him.

Poe opened his mouth. He screamed. But that didn't stop Kylo. It didn't face him at all. Nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted. _Nothing._ And so he tightened his grip and went deeper and deeper. And even at the peak, when Poe's screams reached a sudden fever pitch he went deeper still. 

His lips twitched underneath underneath his mask. Not only was he going to find the map but he was also going to break the Resistance's Golden Boy. 


	2. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has a conversation with Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting chapters pretty quickly as I already have them all written out.

* * *

Poe awoke out of a fog.

He raised his head and then instantly put it back down. There was a fire still raging within his head and moving it only fanned the flames and made it stronger. 

"You're still alive."

Poe jumped and peered into the darkness ahead and it was only then that he noticed Kylo standing within the shadows, watching him. 

He raised a brow and then put it back down because it hurt. 

"I told you, you might want to rethink your technique" he said dryly. "We're you trying to kill me earlier?" 

There was a long moment of silence and then Kylo's voice cut through it once again. 

"No. It's just...interesting that you survived."

Poe huffed in confusion. Why was he still alive? Not that he was complaining or anything but it just didn't make any real sense to him. As far as he knew, Kylo had only wanted one thing from him. The map. And he'd gotten it hadn't he? So what gives?

He spoke aloud. "I see you couldn't seem to resist visiting me. Why?"

Kylo swept forward and the air around him seemed to crackle with static.

"I'm not finished with you yet. And I don't want to kill you" he stated and then added loosely, "yet."

"Haven't you already gotten the map?" Poe asked. 

Kylo turned quickly. "Don't worry about whether or not I've gotten the map!" he snapped. "It's none of your concern."

He began to pace back and forth and Poe turned away.

Ok, so apparently the map was a sore subject which could only mean one thing. 

He hadn't found it yet. 

Poe smiled. "You think you're so intimidating" he said hautily.

God, what was it that he loved so much about poking tiger's with sticks? Kylo broke off his pacing. 

"Am I not?"

Poe, with much difficulty, shook his head. "No" he said. "You're just a scared man hiding behind a powerful mask." 

From the way Kylo turned to him he knew that he'd royally screwed up. The commander lifted his arms and removed his helmet tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Poe felt the force before the other man even lifted his arm but when he did the brunette was removed from his restraints and dragged forcibly across the room and into Kylo's waiting hand. 

Kylo squeezed tightly on his neck and he choked, coghing and gagging as he struggled nearly a foot above the ground.

"Do I look scared to you?" Kylo growled. 

Poe spluttered and fought for air. "No!" 

After another minute or two Kylo let him go and he fell to the floor gasping for air. He stood, shakily, to his feet once he'd caught his breath and stared in awe and disbelief at the quiet magnificence that was Kylo Ren. 

The man was...very good looking, to say the least. 

He had wavy jet black hair that just barely graced his shoulders, high cheekbones and smoldering hazel eyes. He was taller than Poe by about half a foot, with pale skin that was blemished by haphazardly placed beauty marks and one long jagged scar that ran from his right eye all the way down to his collar. 

Poe studied the man curiously. Kylo looked sleek and poised and refined. Graceful even. A far cry from what the brunette had been expecting. And there was also something inherantly wild about him all at the same time. Maybe it was the hair, or the eyes, or his temper. nd no, he didn't look scared at all but rather mildly annoyed. 

"Y-youre not-youre not...ugly" Poe said incredulously. 

Kylo raised a brow. "Is ugly what you were expecting?" 

Poe shrugged. "Well, uh-yeah. I guess. Why else would you wear the mask?"

The young commander turned away snd now that Poe wasn't distracted by his face he noticed the charge in the air. It was heavy and static, an energy that seemed to appear out of nothing and only, as Poe had noticed when Kylo was present in the room with him. 

"Do you feel that?" He asked suddenly and Kylo turned back to him. 

"Feel what?"

Poe waved his hand around in the air. "This energy."

Kylo considered him briefly and Poe could swear he saw a flicker of something pass through thd other man's eyes but it quickly moved on and faded away and Kylo responded to him sounding just as unbothered as he always did. 

"No, I don't feel anything."

Poe didn't believe him but he knew that this was not the time to challenge the other man on it. Like all of the leaders of the First Order Poe knew that Kylo had a very short temper and would not hesitate to kill him if he stepped out of line. 

"When was the last time you ate and bathed?" 

Poe raised his head and smiled wryly. "I don't know actually. I can't tell the time in here. But I could wager that it was before I got here."

Kylo gritted his teeth in frustration. "The guards haven't been doing it?" 

"No. Why, are they supposed to be?" 

Poe was confused. He didn't think Kylo would care about those types of things. 

"Yes."

"Well they aren't."

Kylo picked up his helmet and put it on. "I'll return shortly" he said and then swiftly exited the room. 

Poe stared at the door long after he was gone and slowly but surely felt that strong magnetic pull in the air fade away until it became an empty hollow of what it once was.

Full of energy before he now slumped sown onto the floor in complete and utter exhaustion and dozed off before he could put any real coherant thought into he and Kylo's conversation.

//

Poe woke up to the sound of metal hitting the floor. He jumped up snd came face to face with Kylo's mask. The magnetic pull was strong again, now that the commander was once again right in front of him. 

"You will be allowed one bath and one meal per day" the raven said. "Understood?"

Poe nodded. "Yeah I understand. Are you moving me?" 

"Moving you?" Kylo asked. 

There was sarcasm in his voice and Poe could hear it. He hadn't been able to before but now that he knew what the man's real voice sounded like he could pick up on it pretty easily.

"Well yeah" he said nonchalantly. "Don't you have other people to torture?" 

Kylo stood, cape billowing out behind him. "I have other torture rooms. And besides, I'm usually not the one carrying it out. You're just a special case because you can resist."

Poe shivered but not from cold. Once again that strong magnetic pull was upon him and this time it was even stronger. 

"Thats how it works, huh? The little guns can't handle it so you send in the big ones?" 

"Precisely."

The commander began to walk away and Poe called to him though not fully by his own will. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" 

Kylo reached the door and paused. "I have other matters to attend to."

He dissapeared through the door, once again leaving Poe very alone, very confused and very hollow inside. He looked beside himself to where there was now a bathtub filled with water and a bar of soap. Beside that was a metal container and Poe picked it up moving it around in his hands.

Realizing that it was food he ripped it open and tossed the lid to the side. Kylo hadn't included a fork so he was forced to shovel it up into his mouth with his bare hand's. Not that he was complaining though. 

When he was finished he took off his filthy clothes and threw them to the side. The water was still hot when he got inside the tub and he sank down into it appreciatively, grateful for the soothing relief it provided his aching muscles. 

He washed himself thouroughly, running the water and soap over his body and through his hair. 

He didn't want to leave. 

Eventually he felt asleep in the tub, head propped back against the edge, arm's hanging out over the sides. He woke up an hour later to cold water, pruny skin and a monster neck cramp. 

Kylo had also left him a clean set of clothes which just so happened to be all black. Poe put them on, not forgetting to also put in his pilots jacket as well. It didn't matter what Kylo did to him in the end. He'd never forget who he was.

Eyes on the chair in the center of the room he wished for only the briefest of moment's that he was still strapped to it. It was almost like a bed. That is, if you imagined hard enough.

The hour's ticked by and Poe continued to think of the map, of the resistance and mostly, of Kylo Ren. 


	3. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe makes a life changing discovery.

It happened seemingly out of nowhere. 

Poe was sitting quietly in the room when suddenly the strange magnetic energy filled the area around him.

This time instead of pondering on it Poe focused on it instead. He concentrated with all his strength and then, to his great surprise, the black slate of his mind was replaced with an image of Kylo. 

The commander was sitting in his room alone staring at a holo screen that flowed with information.

Poe gasped.

Were was he? What the hell was going on?

"Kylo."

The word came from his mouth and echoed throughout his skull. In his mind Kylo looked up from his screen, his eyes widening ever so slowly. He stood and reached out with his hand, concentrating, and Poe could feel the energy moving through him.

"Poe?" 

He looked dangerously confused. His head tilted to one side. 

"You're not doing this the effort would kill you."

Poe spoke again, his voice trembling. "Kylo what is this, what-" 

"Can you see my surroundings?" Kylo interrupted. 

He was looking up as if searching for something. 

"I can't see yours. Just you."

His voice faded out and then came back in. "This is something else."

"Kylo I cant-I can't, what's happening, I-"

Poe's heart was racing at supersonic speed and his head felt like it was close to exploding. 

"Your first time" Kylo murmured. 

Poe's headache grew stronger. "Make it stop" he pleaded. "It _hurts._ Make it stop."

"Break the connection" Kylo said. 

Poe winced. "What? How?" 

Kylo sighed and said evenly, "I'll do it myself."

He held his hand up and concentrated and immediately his image faded away, Poe's mind once more a solid, featureless black. He opened his eyes. 

The monster headache he'd just received had mysteriously gone away. He leaned back against the wall. What the hell had just happened? What did it mean?

He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, trying and failing to focuse on nothing at all.

//

"Tell me" Poe said and his voice trembled with the effort. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel it."

Kylo was seated on the floor in front of him, helmet off to one side, hands folded calmly within his lap. He locked eye's with Poe and the brunnete shrunk down under the force of his gaze. 

"What does it matter if I do?" He asked. 

Poe broke the eye contact and trained his gaze to the floor. It'd been almost two weeks now since his capture and about two days since his intrusion into Kylo's mind. Since he brunnete had no way of telling time inside his room he just counted each of Kylo's visits as a day and so far he was at fourteen. 

He looked up. The static energy between them was now undeniable but Kylo seemed intent to keep denying it as well as the mind melding and now Poe was starting to get sick of the commanders bullshit. 

"Because it needs to be addressed" he snapped. "It's why you keep coming here. Why I was in your mind. There's no other explanation. You've already gotten the information about the map. There's nothing else you can get out of me that you can't get out of any of the other prisoners."

He looked to Kylo for a response but the raven gave him no such satisfaction. He continued. 

"And now to selfish to explain to me what the hell it is."

There was heated silence and then Kylo spoke, voice low and without doubt. 

"It's a force bond" he said. 

Poe looked at him. "A what?"

He'd heard the term before, sure, but it had been long ago anf the only things he'd learned about it was that it was extremely rare and virtually unbreakable once it'd formed. 

"A force bond" Kylo repeated. 

His hair, curly and black was falling slightly into his face but he made no attempt to move it.

"It's when two people are mentally, physically and emotionally bonded by the force." 

"Like soulmates or something?" Poe interjected. 

Kylo sighed. "If that's what you want to call it, then yes."

Poe leaned forward on his knees, intrigued. "What does it do?"

"The intesity of Kylo's gaze was maddening, like an Archer staring down a target. "It connects us in all the ways I just mentioned. I can sense you and feed off of your energy and read your mind, and you can do the same with me."

Poe squinted. "This sounds like it's supposed to be an easy process. Why did you have to fight so hard to get into my mind earlier?" 

Kylo sighed for what had to have been the fifteenth time that day. 

"Because you were resisting me."

"Oh" Poe said.

"After a moment he looked up. "Can I read your mind?"

Kylo tilted his head to one side, hesitated, and then said slowly, "if you want."

Poe knew that Kylo was hesitant to let him do it. Poe was a Resistance pilot. The enemy. There were things in Kylo's head that people like Poe didn't need to see, things that Kylo's own people in the First Order didn't need to see but Kylo was showing him anyways. 

Why?

Poe leaned forward and squinted his eyes, he didn't really know what to do so he just concentrated really hard on Kylo's mind. The other man winced a little and Poe said suddenly, "now you're resisting me"

Kylo shook his head. "I'm not, it's just-im not used to having someone in my head."

Poe concentrated harder, and harder and finally just as Kylo's mind began to open up for him...he lost the connection. 

He huffed loudly in frustration. "It was right there! I almost had it!"

A hint of a smile appeared on Kylo's lips but dissapeared to quickly for Poe to be sure he had seen it. 

"It's only your second time" the raven said. "It took me years to master it and I'm still not that good at it."

He took off one of his gloves and tentatively held out his hand. "It will be easier if we touch."

Poe flushed lightly, but reached a hand out none the less. Their finger tips brushed together and the instant they did it was as if all the force and static in the air had come together as one. 

Poe concentrated on Kylo's mind. His inner vision clouded in red and Kylo's memories rushed through him at full speed. His heart beat faster, more erratic. He could see Kylo as a child, running, in a meadow, a smiling man with dark brown hair and a big smile waiting for him at the other end. 

Another image, this one of a beautiful woman with long brown hair put up into two bun's on either side of her head and hazel eyes laughing with a very young Kylo at a table in what looked to be a kitchen. 

Poe looked deeper and all the while he could feel Kylo probbing through his own mind. He saw death and destruction, a knarly grey hand descending from above, lightening, a skull with a helmet. 

The memories continued to flow through him, to much for him to handle all at once. He was Jo where near experienced enough. He didn't know how to control the flow. 

He winced and sensed once again the presence of Kylo within his own mind, doing much better than he was himself but still taking in way to much to handle. 

Their hands came apart and the connection was instantly broken. They pulled away from eachother, both breathing heavily and it took them both a minute to catch their breath.

"So what did you learn?" Kylo asked curiously, voice low, heavy with weariness and exhaustion.

Poe thought back to Kylo's memories. He remembered. And then just like that it all made sense. Kylo's temper tantrums and rages, his need to always be behind the mask. Now he knew the truth, and it hurt him more than Kylo's mind probing ever would.

"That you're lost" he whispered. 


	4. Extremities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo take a deeper look into one another's mind's.

Poe put his hand out and Kylo took it within his own. The connection was nearly instant this time around, though they'd done it a few times now, Kylo coming in at what Poe figured was about mid-day and they gently probed each other's mind's until they both grew tired. 

Kylo suddenly wasn't in Poe's mind anymore and the brunnete opened his eyes and smiled.

"Tired?"

Kylo shook his head. "No. I'd just rather find out more about you by asking you in person. It's less draining."

Poe nodded in agreement and yet neither of them made a move to pull their hand away. 

"Tell me about yourself" Kylo said and his voice was smooth, like honey over syrup.

"What if you already know?" Poe interjected. 

Kylo shrugged. "Then I'll hear it again."

Poe thought for a moment and then began. He still had no real idea as to why Kylo was keeping him or for how long and there was no room to escape...so this was his only option.

"Im the son of two rebel alliance fighters, Shara Bey and Kes Dameron and I grew up on the planet Yavin IV. My mom was a pilot, one of the best, and so I grew up wanting to become one, and I did." 

"I'm an x-wing fighter pilot but I can basically fly anything there is to fly. O became a decorated star pilot and then Commander of the Starfighter Corps working against..." He paused and coughed, "The First Order."

He smiled. "And on top of that some say I'm the best pilot in the resistance."

He winked and ran a finger along Kylo's hand and inner wrist. "Your turn."

The raven haired man sighed. "I am the estranged some of a man by the name of Han Solo. I know who my mother is but I won't tell you because that's to much information. For now. I grew up on the planet Chandrila and originally aspired to be a Jedi."

Man, right about now Poe really wished he was drinking something. Now would be the perfect time to dramatically spit it out. 

"I became one, eventually, trained by my uncle, Luke Skywalker. I stayed one for a while and then eventually was invited to join the dark side by Supreme Leader Snoke. This was after I became leader of the Knight's of Ren. Snoke made me Commander and as you can see I've been training, practicing, my use of the force for year's."

He looked up and then away. "Some say I'm well on my way to becoming a Sith."

Poe winced. He knew what Siths were like and he didn't want to see Kylo become one.

"Is that what you want to become?" He asked. "A Sith?"

Kylo sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know what I am, much less what I want to become."

He went silent and they looked upon one another for a long moment. Poe could feel Kylo's prescence within him only this time it was...different. It wasn't the usual static but rather a feeling that Kylo was either consciously or unconsciously pushing upon him. 

The commander leaned forward, effectively backing Poe up against the wall and the smaller brunette stuttered. 

"C-commander, wha-" 

"Kylo" Kylo said and his hand went to Poe's waist, firm and imposibly steady. "My name, to you, is Kylo."

He drew closer and Poe reached a shaking hand down to grip his shirt. His heart was hammering inside his chest. 

"Comm- Kylo wh-" 

The raven pressed their lip's together and Poe went silent. Kylo pulled back after a ment, running his eyes over Poe's frame and then leaning in again.

Their lip's slotted together in perfect harmony, Poe eventually opening his mouth to allow Kylo's tongue access. They explored each other's mouths with the same tenacity as two highschoolers after prom, softly and delicately, not at all sure of themselves. 

Kylo moved both of his hands to Poe's waist and pulled the smaller brunette on to his lap which caused the man to moan and blush. He pulled away and Kylo looked at him uncertainly.

"What?" 

Poe blushed harder, the scarlet tint slowly creeping up his neck. 

"I need air" he said. 

Kylo sighed. "Then breath."

He joined them back together and Poe let a hand go up stopping just before he reached Kylo's obsidian locks.

"Grab it" the raven said and Poe did. 

It was soft and feather light like silk and moved in between his fingers like water. Kylo caged the brunette further against the wall, kissing him with a burning vigor that Poe hadn't seen since the second day they'd met, when he was trying to get the location of the map. 

A strange feeling grew inside Poe as the realization of his situation finally hit him. Here he was, the commander of the Resistance, held captive only slightly against his will, making out with one of the Resistance's greatest enemies which just so happened to be the one person in the universe he was force bonded with, which was one of the rarest things to ever occur in the Galaxy. 

What the hell was going on?

Kylo pulled away and sighed. "Stop thinking so much, it's annoying."

Poe blushed, smiled coyly and apologized. 

"Sorry. I can't help it."


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe discovers a second thing, only slightly less important than the first.

Poe sat alone in semi-darkness and wondered whether or not his parents were proud of him. 

A lieutenant for a mother and a Sergeant for a father and here he was, Commander. It had to add up. Everything had to add up, to something.

Flying planes at the age of six. Parent's out through the ages of seven and eight, fighting the war for the Galaxy.

Poe sighed. Mom dead at the age of nine. And not even in a Star Fighter like it should have been, but in a bed, thousand's of miles away from the fight and for what cause? 

It had to add up to something. Even Kylo. Kylo who'd turned to the dark side. Kylo who killed entire villages of innocent people. Kylo who'd taken it upon himself to tear into Poe's mind and mentally rape him. 

Even that added up to something. A negative number or a decimal or even an unknown.

Poe ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. What would Admiral Tirana say if she could see him now. Locked in a box and falling for his captor. She'd slap him for sure. Hard.

Poe ran his hand along the ground and then suddenly, so suddenly in fact that he jumped up from his seat on the floor, he could feel Kylo. And Kylo was nothing short of enraged. 

The door to the room opened and the Commander stormed inside. Poe opened his mouth. 

"Kylo wha-" 

The raven took the lightsaber from off his belt and wielded it in frustration. He roared, swinging it wildly every which way. It clashed against the chair and the surrounding wall, showering brilliant red sparks down onto the floor like scarlet conffetti. 

"Fuck!" 

He screamed and his voice sounded broken and distorted. A solid wave of his anger hit Poe as he turned, causing the brunette to fall to his knees and clutch his head. Kylo's rage was pure agony, and it ripped the Poe's mind just as strongly as the mind probing had.

He shook and whimpered. "Kylo stop."

The former Knight continued to rage and the torrential downpour of agony upon Poe's mind doubled in size. 

He screamed. "Stop. Kylo stop! Please stop!" 

Unconsciously he threw his hand out and every fibre of his being focused solely on stopping Kylo's tirade. And then without further notice the horrendous noise came to an abrupt end. 

Poe opened his eyes, wetness staining his face. There, ten feet in front of him was Kylo, frozen mid-swing, contained only by the sheer force of Poe's will. 

Poe dropped his hand as if it'd been burned. 

The silence was defeaning. Kylo brought his arms arm's down and retracted his lightsaber. His eyes found Poe and the brunette looked down, staring at his hands in wonder. 

He whispered. "D-did I just do that?" 

Kylo didn't answer him, instead turning around and walking out of the room leaving Poe confused and alone with his own frightening revelation. 


	6. Friend's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe chats with his new First Order companion's.

"Oh come on you guys" Poe said laughing. "My singings not that bad."

He was walking with two storm troopers named Re-7105 and Fn-2187 though he'd long since re-named them to Rey and Finn.

They'd both been assigned to him by Kylo as his very own personal baby sitters/bodyguards as the Commander had recently moved Poe to a new location, a small but tidy room next to his own on the top floor. 

He'd also given the brunette free range to wonder about the base, well...free range to everywhere except the hangar where the ships and Tie Flyers were located, the command rooms, and the area at the deep end of the base where Supreme Leader Snoke was said to reside. 

Not that Poe was keen on visiting him anytime soon. The Resistance pilot now spent most of his time wandering about the base trailed closely by Rey and Finn who, overtime, were slowly becoming his best friend's, talking and laughing with him as they went about their job. 

Both of them were Poe and Kylo's age. Rey being a tall woman with a round face, serious brown eyes and brown hair she kept toed back in a low ponytail, and Finn being a tall, sturdy man with short black hair, dark skin and a sense of humor that couldn't be beat by anyone other than Poe himself.

"Your singing is trully awful" Rey said laughing and Finn laughed and said he agreed with her. 

"Psh whatever" Poe said grinning. "You guys are just jealous."

Finn tsked and scoffed. "Jealous? Really? How?" 

He cleared his throat and began some raspy, extremely out of tune rendition of some song he'd heard when he was young. 

Both Rey and Poe groaned loudly. 

"Oh Star's" Rey said and put her finger's up to her ears which made Poe burst into laughter due to the fact that she had a hell on. 

They continued walking and then suddenly without warning Poe could feel Kylo again. He stopped, turning his head every which way in order to try and locate the raven. 

He finally spotted him some thirty feet away talking with one of his generals. He had his helmet on but Poe could still tell that the commander could see him based on the way his head was turned and the sudden intrusion of his mind. 

He began to walk again and Finn and Rey started up another conversation, one that he only halfway pretended to be listening to. He was much to busy daydreaming about Kylo and their mind probing/make out sessions although he tried not to because he didn't want to seem like he was obsessed or something if Kylo read his mind. 

The two of them hadnt really discussed anything about Poe's sudden usage of the force since it's happened. Though, if Poe were to be brutally honest with himself he'd day there wasnt much to discuss. Not really.

The reality of the matter was clear and simple and it was that if Kylo's power was somewhere around seventy percent then Poe's was somewhere around one and a half. Two at max. 

And sure, he'd been able to stop Kylo during the ravens sudden outburst but It'd only been because the man had been distracted and Poe's sudden use of the force, had caught him off guard. 

"You guys want to go get lunch?" Poe asked suddenly. 

Rey and Finn nodded. 

Poe turned around and led the way to the cafeteria. He wasn't hungry, not even in the slightest bit, but he needed a distraction. Partly because he was beginning to grow restless and partly because if he didn't do something to take his mind off of Kylo he was gonna go insane. 

//

"Do you guys know who that guy the commander was talking to earlier was?" 

Poe asked the question just before he bit into his pizza. Reytilted her head and seemed to think for a second. "Tall blonde, all black clothing?" She asked. 

Poe snapped his fingers. That seemed like a description of the eight percent of the Order but...yes. 

"Yeah, that's the one."

"That's General Hux" Rey continued. 

Finn grimaced. "Oh man I hate that guy."

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Poe asked curiously. 

Finn snorted and put down his drink. "Everything. His rank, his attitude, the way he walks. He's a dickwad."

"Agreed" Rey said. Leaning into the table she looked around and then whispered, "he says he's gonna become the Supreme Leader when Snoke dies."

Poe raised a brow. "I thought that Kylo Ren was supposed to do that?" 

"He is" Rey said quietly. "But Hux doesn't think he should. He thinks the commander is to young and "naive" as he put it. We heard him say it one day" she pointed to the man beside her, "me and Finn."

Poe whistled. "So I'm guessing the commander and this General Hux dont get along?"

"Get along?" Finn sputtered. "They hate each other. The only reason they even work together is because of Snoke."

"Does Hux have the force?"

There was laughter between he two Stormtroopers and then Finn replied to him. 

"Hux? The force? No. He wish he did. Only Snoke and the Commander have it."

In his head Poe scoffed. Well that was a fucking lie. He looked away. 

**"Where are you?"**

The question sounded again and this time Poe responded, concentrating hard. 

**"Cafeteria."**

The reply was instant. **"Are you busy?"**

Poe glanced down at his half empty played of food. **"No. Why?"**

**"No reason."**

God, Kylo's voice in his head was almost as gorgeous as his voice in person and it flowed through his head like butter.

**"Why were you so upset earlier when you were talking to that guy? The General."**

Poe gad noticed it earlier walking past but hadn't intruded. It was why he'd asked Rey and Finn who the guy was. 

**"No reason"** came the reply. 

Poe frowned. **"Kylo."**

 **"Business"** the man said. **"He wants to do something that I don't."**

 **"And what exactly would that be?"** Poe prodded.

**"That's confidential."**

Poe sighed. **"Yeah, sure it is."**

He looked over and noticed both Rey and Finn staring at him like he was insane. 

**"I gotta go"** he said quickly. **"They're staring at me."**

The connection broke and Poe pretended to stretch. 

"You okay?" Rey asked and Poe nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure" Finn asked squinting. "You kinda...went off into space there for a second."

Poe smiled and shook his head nonchalantly. "Yeah, really. I'm fine. Just tired."

Finn yawned as if on que. "Yeah, me too."

Poe leaned back and mentally cursed himself. He had to be more careful from now on. No one was allowed to know about him and Kylo. No one. 


	7. Unexplained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe let's his interest get the best of him and runs into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! As I mentioned before most of the story is already written so updates will be coming in very quickly! :)

Poe woke up in his bed in the middle if the night and smiled. He was so comfortable it hurt. 

His bed was small and yet perfect, with clean white sheets and feather soft pillows. The day Kylo had given it to him he'd slept like a rock for two days straight, only getting up to eat, use the bathroom and crawl right back into bed. 

Not that he was complaining or anything. 

He got up groggily and put his legs over the side of the bed and then realized then that he had a very severe case of morning wood only it wasn't the morning but rather the very middle of the the night. 

He stared at it and contemplated on what he should do about it. In his mind he just wanted to do what he always did which was to go into the bathroom, shut the door to give himself the illusion of privacy, dim the lights and take about six or seven minutes to solve the problem.

But this time was different. Usually at this hour Kylo was off in star's knows where doing star's knows what as told by the absence of what Poe had begun to call his "aura" and Poe could take care of his business without having to worry about the other man reading his mind and finding out. 

_Especially_ since it was Kylo that he got off to.

But tonight Kylo was in his room next door and Poe could feel him. And he could tell by the strength of his aura that he was wide awake. 

He sighed and drummed his fingers against the matress. Sometimes he could ignore it, just roll over and go back to sleep, but this was not one of those times.

He got up and went into the bathroom, stood there for a moment and then walked out and got back into bed.

He pulled his hair in frustration, groaning aloud. Why him? Why as it always _him_?

He sat there for a few more minutes and then abruptly shoved his hand into his boxer's. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it once from base to tip. 

Instantly a full body shudder took hold of him and he gripped the sheets with his free hand, groaning at the sudden pleasure. His hand moved, slowly at first and then gradually picked up speed.

Fuck it. 

He pictured Kylo in his head, so clearly that it was almost as if the other man was in the room with him. Jet black hair almost touching the shoulder's, eyes a dangerous shade of hazel and grey, skin porcelain and smooth. 

His hand moved faster and he moaned aloud. He envisioned Kylo in the room with him, overtop of him, pinning him down without even touching him, using his mind alone. He imagined the sounds he'd make as Kylo fucked him into the matress. The ravens voice, low and husky and ever calm telling him that he was close, calling his name, telling him that he was aloud to cum.

Poe arched his back straight off the matress and came, thick white stripes of come shooting all over his hand and stomach. He screamed through clenched teeth, shaking through the aftershocks.

After it was all over he like there, breathless, still tingling from the release, and then he noticed it. The quiet presence of Kylo within his mind. 

His heart skipped multiple beats. Shit. _Shit._ He was done for. 

Cursing himself he threw off his blankets and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He looked in the mirror after he was done and saw that his face was beet red. 

Yeah, it should be you idiot, his brain scolded. 

He groaned. Kylo. Kylo Ren, the Commander of the First Order and one of the Rebellions greatest enemies, had just watched Poe jack off to him. 

The brunette groaned again and exited the bathroom. Way to go Dameron, he thought to himself. Might as well just hang yourself while you're at it, because thats what Kylo's gonna do when he sees you tomorrow.

He crawled back underneath the covers and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Kylo was going to kill him.

//

Poe avoided Kylo all day, sans Rey and Finn of whom had the whole day off.

He ran whenever he heard the ravens voice and went the opposite direction of where ever the man's aura was coming from. Whenever he got the sense that Kylo was coming he moved so fast he turned into a blur of color, and whenever the other man got close enough, Poe, with difficulty, blocked him from entering his mind. 

It was all going very well for the brunette and he was starting to think that he could go on like this forever, that is until he got cocky and ran himself into a dead end.

He realized his mistake much too late and as he tried to make a run for it Kylo came around the corner looking like death reencarnated and blocked his exit. 

He ripped off his mask and backed Poe up against the nearest wall, using the force to hold him there. 

Once again, he didn't look mad but rather mildly annoyed and as Poe struggled against him he lifted the brunette of the ground and increased the pressure around his neck. 

"How long did you think you could run from me?" He asked curiously and Poe's face tinted red. 

Kylo always had that soft tone to his voice that made literally everything in the world seem trivial. The brunette somehow managed a shrug.

"I don't know. A while."

Kylo eased his grip enough so that Poe was once again able to breath properly but not enough that he wasn't still pinned to the wall. 

"Why are you running from me?" He questioned. 

Poe's face and neck went scarlet and he turned away. "I'm not playing this game with you, _Commander_. You _know_ why."

Kylo's voice was soothing and calm, like water. "Really? I'm intrigued."

"Intrigued? Right."

Kylo looked at him. "Do you want to discuss it?"

"No."

"Why not?" 

"Don't you have a Resistance to be fighting?" 

The other man ignored his jab and pressed on. "Why don't you want to talk about it?" 

Poe huffed I frustration and side stepped the Commander. "Because it's embarrassing" he hissed. 

"I did it too" Kylo said and Poe froze.

" _What_?" 

The brunette swiveled around in disbelief. "You're lying."

Kylo locked eye's with him. "You'd do well to remember that we're connected."

"And that's supposed to make it cool? What is it with you and being completely nonchalant about everything?" 

Kylo raised a brow. "You think I'm nonchalant about everything?" 

"Yes-no. Maybe?"

He pulled his short hair in frustration. He and Kylo had alot to figure out about themselves and to be brutally honest Poe had absolutely no idea how they were going to go about doing that. 


	8. Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets into trouble with some of the First Order.

Poe, once again stormtrooperless wandered throughout the halls. 

There wasn't really much to do on the Star killer Base, well, there was, it was just that Poe was not at all affiliated with anything First Order related and so he could not partake in any of it's activities. Not that there were many, this was the dark side after all. 

He searched in his head for Kylo and couldn't find him. Why? He didn't know. Maybe because he was so used to the other man by now he expected to see him around every corner. But it was eating him up inside and he hated the fact. 

Passing the stormtrooper quarters he debated going in and searching for Rey and Finn but ultimately decided against it. He was already skating on thin ice, traveling around the compound as a known leader of the Resistance and he was honestly surprised that no one had dared to mess with him yet.

The First Order watched him wherever he went and even without Kylo he had no privacy. But even as they watched him he walked throughout the base with his head held high and his hands tucked into his pockets with an aura of indifference that just couldn't be beat.

They watched Poe through eyes laced with curiosity and contempt but the brunette refused to give them the time of day, he had other things to worry about.

Looking to his right Poe spotted a group of men his age standing around outside one of the meeting rooms. There were four of them in a small square. One of them, a tall man with a buzz cut and green eyes, spotted him. He clicked his tongue seemingly to grab the other men's attention and pointed in the pilots direction. 

The men turned to look. Poe for once let his gaze drop to the floor and unconsciously picked up his pace. Behind him, the men had begun to follow. 

Poe muttured, "shit".

He didn't have time for this, not right now at least. He was supposed to be keeping a low profile, staying out of trouble. This wouldn't help his track record. 

Behind him one of the men called out, "where do you think youre going?" And Poe ignored him. By now he'd gone through several hallways, each one with an ever decreasing amount of people which was distressing. 

You'd think that Poe would know his way around the base by now, or at least have part of the it memorized but he didn't. For a split second he thought he could feel Kylo within his mind but as soon as he registered it it was gone and his head got that familiar empty feeling once again. 

He looked back. 

The men were smiling. Poe sighed. What was their problem? What did they want from him? Was this their idea of fun? 

He had no way of knowing. He'd just have to guess. He rounded another corner. Now the corridor really was emptyand on top of that it was a dead end. Star's. What was it with Poe and Lea himself into dead ends? 

Poe stopped and turned to face the men. "You guys must not get alot of excitement around here" he said sighing. 

The man with the green eyes, the apparent ring leader grinned and stepped forward.

"Oh but we've found some" he said darkly. 

Poe swallowed. "I don't really think of myself as exciting." 

This got a laugh out of the group and Poe took the brief moment to try and reach out to Kylo. It was his only change if he didn't want something bad to happen to himself. 

He pictured the raven in his head and used all his strength to call to him.

"Kylo!" 

The call echoed throughout his head and dispersed, unanswered. Poe was ready to try again when Green Eyes grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the nearest wall. The breath flew out of him and the other heavyset man leaned in, hot breath on his neck. 

"Don't pretend like you don't hear me talking to you, you little shit."

Poe opened his mouth to respond but was silenced when the man pulled him from the wall and threw him onto the ground.

The other men moved in. Green Eyes kicked him in the stomach and he groaned in agony. "Stop" he said and green eyes kicked him again. 

"Shut up" the man hissed leaning down. "Do you know what we do to rebel scum like you?" 

Poe looked out at the other men. They were silent. It seemed as though they'd only come to watch.

"No" he answered and smiled. "Care to inform me?" 

"Smart mouth on you too, huh?" Green Eyes replied standing up. "Even more reason."

He kicked out and his foot connected with Poe's ribcage, causing the brunette to clutch his stomach and whine.

"Pathetic" the man spat. 

Poe hissed through clenched teeth. "I know you are, but what am I?" 

Another foot connected wih his stomach. He didn't have time to be in pain because at that exact moment a voice sounded in his head.

" **Poe?** **"** it said. 

The voice belonged to Kylo and it sounded groggy and confused as if he'd just woken up from a nap. **"Where are you?"** He asked. **"Why are you-"**

Poe became disconnected from him as another kick took his breath away. 

"Stop" he said and his voice came out as a whisper. "Please, _stop_."

Green Eyes stepped back and another man took his place. This one was even bigger with steel grey eyes and dark haor hat fell into his face. 

"Hope you have a high ass pain tolerance" he said smiling. "Cuz this is gonna hurt like a bitch."

He brought back his foot, large and clad with a steel toe boot and drove it right into Poe's middle. The brunette's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. Throw up spewed from his mouth and onto the floor in a wide arc.

Another kick came after that and Poe choked on it. After that, everything was a blur. The kicks rained down one after the other and his body convulsed with painful spasms. 

Vision almost black he dry heaved as nothing else would come out and in the back of his mind sat the thought that he hoped it would all be over soon. 

Eventually, the Silver eyed man fell back laughing and another man took his place. Poe wondered through his pain induced haze if they would kill him. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind he hoped they would. It would end his suffering. 

The new man brought his foot back for a kick and Poe could faintly feel tear's rolling down his face. And then, he felt it. Unrecognizable at first die to his state but now so strong that he was nearly choking on it...Kylo's aura. And if it could have had a temperature it would've been red hot.

The teary eyes and half blinded Poe saw the raven come around the corner, the son of Death himself. Covered head to toe in black, cape trailing out behind him, mask on, lightsaber drawn, he looked like one of the Sith Lords in the horror stories most Resistance members heard when they were kids. And even Poe, who knew he had nothing to be afraid of, was suddenly terrified. 

The men turned, their faces suddenly scrunched up in fear. 

Give em Hell, Poe thought and clutched deebly at his stomach. Give em hell.

The red lightsaber curved through the air in a satisfying arc and sliced across the first man's neck. Blood sprayed out in a geyser of red and he dropped down, dead. Kylo moved on without another moments thought and slashed the lightsaber against the second mams mans stomach. 

The man's insides coiled out like cooked spaghetti and he clutched at them in his shock. 

Another man, the silver eyed one attempted to run past the enraged Commander in a fear-induced sprint and Kylo put his lightsaber right through his heart as easily as though it's been vapor instead. 

Kylo didn't even wait for his body to drop, stalking over to where the last man, the green eyed one was cowering in fear. With each step he took the air seemed to crackle with more and more static, a single electrical current of energy.

"Please!" The man said. "Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I didn't know he was yours, I didnt-" 

His words cut off abruptly as the bones in his neck cracked and he choked, body convulsing as Kylo literally took his breath away.

"If only you put this much energy into the battlefield" the Commander growled, "maybe by now, we would have _won_."

Poe shivered. The man's bones continued to crack and splinter and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, replacing the green with white. Kylo held him like that long after he'd taken his last breath and then abruptly let his body fall to the floor. 

He sheathed his lightsaber and the murderous red glowing faded from sight. Damn. Poe was a pilot, and he'd always be a pilot but he really needed to get his hands on one of the those. 

He let out a small sigh of relief, his body relaxing as best it could. He was in so much pain that it was about all he could do to not scream at the top of his lungs. Especially when Kylo walked over and picked him up bridal style, carrying him away from the extreme carnage.

Kylo stopped before they got back into the general public and entered Poe's mind. The brunette didn't know what he was doing until his eyelids grew heavy and extreme drowsiness overtook him. He didn't even try to stop Kylo.

He was too weak and besides, putting him to sleep would end his suffering, at least, for the time being. 

Tilting his head back he let his eyes drift closed and darkness engulfed his consciousness.


	9. Recovery

Poe slept for three days straight uninterrupted except for Kylo coming in to check on him periodically throughout the day. 

The Commander wouldn't let anyone else in, including the nurses, Finn or Rey without his careful supervision which usually consisted of him sitting stationary somewhere within the room while whoever was in did whatever it was they had to do.

Needless to say the nurses went about their jobs quickly and efficiently and his conversations with the two Stormtroopers were made up of two words: hello and goodbye.

The only time Kylo lightened up was when they were all and even that was brief. 

"You ever gonna sit still?" Poe asked and Kylo stopped in his tracks, hand poised above the doorknob. "There are other more important things I have to do."

Poe winced at that and rolled ober onto his side so that he was facing away from the other man.

"Uh huh, well, have fun."

Irritation rolled off of him in waves. He listened for the sound of the door opening but it didn't come. Instead Kylo's footsteps sounded, coming back into the room and Poe peeked over his shoulder. 

"You're upset" Kylo said.

"Am I?" Poe asked. He crossed his arms. To tell the truth he was upset. His confusion was so strong it hurt. No mater where he was or what he did Kylo's name echoed throughout his head as if he'd shouted it into a canyon, and so did the question...what were they?

Their entire relationship was so entirely absurd that alot of the time he had trouble swallowing it down. I mean what were they? 

First, Kylo takes Poe captive and mind rapes him to find the map, that fails, they find out they're force bonded to each other and express feelings that had the potential to get them both excecuted, Poe by Leia and Kylo by Snoke and then, as if that wasn't already enough, Kylo begins to act extremely overprotective over Poe, even going so far as to brutally murdering the guy's who dared to touch him.

Poe thought it was...interesting. When he was little he'd seen documentaries an animals and their mates and how the dominant one in the relationship probed their worth by demonstrating their abilitiy to protect, provide and produce.

He wondered ro himself if that was the case with him and Kylo only he had no idea about the last part and how exactly that would work. 

"Yes, you are" Kylo said and then Poe could feel him within his mind, "-and it's because of me."

"Kylo, get out of my head."

"Why are you so upset with me?" 

"Because I can be."

"That's not a very good answer."

Poe closed his eyes and concentrated on pushing the other man out of his mind and then realized it was useless. He could block Kylo from getting into his mind, to some extent, but once he was already in there wasn't really much Poe could do to get him out. Kylo would come out when he was good and ready.

"You think about me" the Commander murmured. "About our relationship. You want to know what we are."

Poe squirmed uncomfortable in his seat. He hated having his thoughts pried out of him like that. It was torture, but the pain was more mental than physical. 

"Get out of my head!" he spat and this time Kylo obeyed him.

"Why don't you ever talk to me?" He asked and had the audacity to look genuinely hurt, as if _Poe_ had done something to _him_. 

The brunette frowned. "Because you're never here, _Commander_."

He spit the title out like it was but his tongue and Kylo flinched. Standing up he walked to the door and looked back. 

"There's a reason" he said then turned and left.

Poe crossed his arms and stared at the closed door in annoyance. What was the reason, he asked himself.

What was the reason?

// 

Poe threw a ball at the wall and it bounced back. He caught it and threw it again. His mind was filled with thoughts of the Resistance. He wondered to himself how they were holding up, whether or not they knew he was still alive. 

What if they'd held a funeral for him? 

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it but couldn't. Over at the Resistance base they wouldn't have time for a funeral.

Leia had probably said a few words for him before the masses and then moved on. But Poe hoped she hadn't. Deep down inside he hoped she was still looking for him, keeping the hope alive. It'd do no good to the Resistance to learn that their Commander and ace pilot had died in the middle of the war. 

And besides, Leia had probably sent scouts to search Jakku and find out what happened. Not finding either him or the Droid BB-8 they'd report it back to Leia and she'd put two and two together and come to the conclusion that he was still alive, but captured. 

Speaking of BB-8, Poe wondered where the little droid was. He'd sent him off with the map as soon as the fighting had begun knowing that if he ran himself he'd be caught in no time. 

He had done well to keep the whereabouts of the map away from Kylo. On some deep level, he didn't like that he was doing it but at the end of the day it just wouldn't do.

He was sure that Kylo had seen BB-8 in his mind, bit that he didn't necessarily know where exactly the droid was. Poe had been to many planets over the course of the last month, with BB-8 in tow. For all Kylo knew the droid could be on any one of them and Poe intended to keep him hinking that. 

In bed, Poe threw the ball again. It hit the wall but didn't come back, dropping sadly to the floor. The brunette stared at it forlornly. He wondered to himself what Kylo had meant when he'd said that "there's a reason". 

The Commander was purposefully trying to keep away from him, but Poe still couldn't figure out _why._ Was it because of morals? Was there someone else? Was Kylo scared of someone finding out about him?

Poe searched his mind for someone that Kylo would be scared of and came up empty handed. Kylo wasn't scared of anything. Not that Poe had heard of. 

The brunette had heard that Kylo was someone's apprentice. He remembered the guy or _thing_ _s_ name and for some reason it sent chills up his spine. 

_Snoke._

The fabled "Supreme Leader" of the First Order who suposedly resided on the dark side of the base. He was the one Kylo answered to. Maybe it was him that Kylo was hiding Poe from, but how would he know if he never came out? 

It was plausible at least. But there was still the question of why. Who was this Snoke character and what would he do if he found out about Poe?


	10. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's been hiding Poe. Poe is discovered.

Poe walked through the silent halls flanked on either side by Finn and Rey who'd onve again been allowed to accompany him around the base after his last "incident".

He'd requested them both specifically and Kylo had looked at him wierd but granted him his request.

"Man, when Kylo called us to him specifically we thought we were dead for sure!"

The exclamation came from Finn who was chattering excitedly. It was clear that the man had missed Poe and their walking sessions in his absence and it warmed the brunette in his core. 

"He's right" Rey said nodding. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I made Finn walk into the room first."

They laughed together and Poe laughed with them. It was good to finally be out again, his room had started to feel like a container cell, and that was no fun.

Poe looked about him as they walked and noticed for the first time that no one was looking at him. In fact, no one was even in his viscinity. Usually, the people would stare and whisper as he walked by, but today there was nothing, not even the sound of shoes on the floor and the only voices in the halls were his, Rey's and Finn's. 

Word must have gotten out about what Kylo had done to the men who'd attacked him because no one spared him much more than a passing glance. 

"So what have you guys been up to?" Poe asked the two Stormtroopers. 

"Same old" Finn sighed and Rey nodded in agreement. 

"Yesterday we went on a scouting trip" she explained. 

"Scouting for what?" Poe asked. 

"Rebels" came the reply. 

"I didn't even know you guys had scouting parties."

"We didn't" Rey said. "Not...really. I don't even think we're looking for rebels."

"Then what are you looking for?" 

"Well" Finn said. "I over heard the Commander and General Hux talking one day and the Commander said something about a map. He said it was a in a droid, or something along those lines."

Poe nodded. So Kylo had told Hux to send troops to search for the map. Only they were covering the word map with rebels. Smart. 

"Hey you guys I'm hungry" Rey said and rubbed her stomach which looked wierd as she was in her suit. 

"Cafeteria?" Poe asked and the girl nodded. "Cafeteria it is."

//

After lunch they walked around some more. Eventually Poe noticed that they'd reached an area he'd never seen before and then realized this was the direction to the Command rooms which was a place that Kylo had specifically warned him not to go.

In fact, Poe could pick up on his aura now. Ever so faint it was still very present and Poe knew it was time for the three to turn around.

He led them silently back the way they'd come and neither Finn nor Rey made any comment on it, obviously noticing the stickiness of their situation. 

They wound their way through various corridors, finding their way back to the main starting point. But even then Poe just couldn't seem to shake the presence of Kylo's aura and to him it seemed as if it wwas growing stronger.

Beside him Finn started up a story about the first time he was on a mission in space with Rey adding in her own details off to the side. Finn put his hands out, eyes wild wings excitement.

"So we're in a ship flying super fast they space right-Im talking star's movie and seats shaking-" 

They rounded a corner on the left side and the feeling of Kylo's aura tripled immediately. What was Kylo doing over here, near the storm troopers barracks? Then it dawned on Poe that this was also near the hangars where the ships and Tie Fighters were located. 

The first person Poe spotted was that General, Hux. Tall and copper headed with ice blue eyes he was actually much more menacing up close. Eyes narrowed to slits and walking with purpose he had a scowl on his face that could crumble a planet.

Kylo brought up the rear and yet as soon as he gets into sight all the more terrifying qualities of Hux seemed childlike in comparison. But even then it startled Poe when the red head General averted his direction and came face to face with him. 

Both Finn and Rey snapped to attention before him but Hux, clouded in mind failed to acknowledge either of them. He peered at Poe through squinted eyes and anyone with eyes could see that they burned with malicious intent. 

"Well well well, look what we have here" he stated. His voice was commanding and yet annoying. Poe disliked him alot. 

Hux turned to Kylo who was standing nearby and asked smiling, "is this your secret?" 

"What secret?" 

Kylo sounded annoyed. He probably was. Hux stood straight. 

"Does the Supreme Leader know about this...stowaway on board?" 

There was silence. To Poe's right Finn and Rey's heads were turned to him in a way that suggested they were completely oblivious to what exactly was going to on. 

"He is not a stowaway" Kylo growled. "He is a prisoner that was captured on Jakku."

"Why have you kept him this long?" 

"He knows the location of the map to Skywalker."

"Then the Supreme Leader will be glad to see him."

His made the statement and then turned back to Poe. "Hidden for far too long" he said and then smiled maliciously. "But I've found you."

He looked to Finn and Rey. "Both of you are dismissed. Return back to the barracks immediately."

Both Stormtroopers saluted and went away, leaving Poe very alone.

"Follow me, rebel" Hux hissed and began walking but Poe never moved an inch. The ruthless General turned back when he noticed Poe wasn't following him and his face, small for his body and highly pale, contorted with rage. 

"Did you hear what I said?" He hissed. 

Poe nodded. "Yeah, I heard you but..." He looked back to Kylo and then back to Hux "I only take orders from the Commander."

Hux's face went red and Poe knew he'd struck a nerve. The General looked about ready to hit him but didn't do it. He couldn't. Not with Kylo standing there. 

He stalked over to the brunette and hissed venemously. "You will come with me, now! Or it will be worth off for you than it already is."

Poe looked to Kylo. The Commander hadn't spoken throughout all of this but now he did speak. "You will not go with him. You will stay where you are."

Poe didn't think it was a possible for Him face to get any redder but it did. Huffing and puffing in disbelief he pointed his finger at Kylo. "The Supreme Leader will hear of this immediately."

He turned to Poe. "Enjoy your last moments of freedom, rebel, for you will soon lack it."

He stalked off steaming and Kylo spoke. "Go back to your room and wait for me. Don't answer to anyone but me. Your life depends on it."

Poe stared at him in confusion and disbelief. He was letting his emotions get the best of him.

"What's about to happen? What does that guy mean?" 

Kylo's answer hurt him more than it should, it was like a parent scolding a child. 

"It doesn't matter. Just do as I say and go to your room."

Poe shook his head sadly and turned away. Was Kylo mad at him? Why had he been hiding Poe from the other's? What was going to happen to Poe?


	11. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe meets Kylo's Superior.

For a gut-wrenching 24 hours Poe sat within his room...waiting

His stomach was in knots. Big knots that were tight enough to burst. But then Kylo came in and they slowly faded away. 

The Commander stopped before him and stood there in silence. He didn't have his helmet on for once and his hair was disheveled as if he'd been running his hands through it or accosted by strong winds. 

His eyes were dark. They betrayed his worry and so did his aura. 

"You need to come with me" he said tiredly. 

Poe crossed his arms. "What? That's it? No explanation as to what the hell is going on on?" Words of encouragement, Commander?" 

Kylo heaved a sigh and then abruptly swing around and took a seat on the bed.

"We don't have much time" he said. "What do you want to know?" 

"Everything."

Kylo sighed again. "I didn't tell the Snoke about you."

"Snoke?" Poe asked. "You mean the Supreme Leader?" 

Kylo nodded.

"So...let me guess, now this Snoke guy is pissed."

"Precisely."

Poe tore at his hair and kicked a leg out in frustration. "And this is all because of that Hux guy?" 

Kylo was angry before but now he was racing filled. "Yes" he growled. 

"Well why didnt you just kill him so he didn't tell?" 

Kylo stood and motioned for Poe to do the same. "As much as I want to, I can't. Snoke wants him around and we don't have the time or resources to replace him anyways."

He headed for the door but Poe stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

"One more question" he said. "Please."

"What is it?" Kylo sighed. 

"Is Snoke going to kill me?"

There was a long dreadful moment of silence and then Kylo answered his question. 

"No."

//

Poe moved on unsteady feet. Part of him just wanted to faint dead away on the spot so that he didn't have to face what was coming to him. But he had to face what was coming to him whether he liked it or not.

"Relax."

The word came from beside him, from Kylo. "The more scared you are the more energy it gives him." 

They turned a corner.

"When you get into the room they'll be eight soldiers" he continued. "Four on either side. Ignore them. They're the Praetorian Guard, Snow personal soldiers, they won't hurt you."

They finally came to a stop outside of two towering matal doors. 

"Are you ready?" Kylo asked and Poe nodded. Kylo opened the doors.

//

Long, black and enormous, the throne room was the physical embodiment of evil. All was dark, the floor was stolen and the room was so devoid of light that Poe couldn't tell where the walls ended and the ceiling Bagan. 

Fog poured in from nowhere which unnerved him to no end as they were indoors and the echo of their footfalls extended throughout. 

Poe noticed Hux was there and couldn't stop the scowl that formed on his lips. He averted his gaze to the sides and noticed yhe soldiers Kylo had told him about. 

Dressed stiffly in heavy crimson armor they stood stationary like trees only they were menacing in form, each carrying his or her own unique, deadly looking weaponry. Poe made it up in his mind that he'd try his hardest not to aggravate them. He rather liked them how they were.

Kylo motioned for him to stop but kept walking eventually dropping down on one knee and it was then that Poe noticed the throne. 

"Supreme Leader" Kylo said. "I have brought him as requested."

Poe's eyes squinted and he watched, horror struck as the _thing_ in the chair moved. 

The color of dust it closely resembled a turkey that'd been blow dried and vacuum sealer. Completely covered in cracks, wrinkles and scars it was clothed in a shimmering grey robe that stretched down to the floor.

Poe felt sick to his stomach as the realization hit him that this was Supreme Leader Snoke, the one Kylo answered to.

"Yes."

Snokes voice was even deeper than Kylo's and sent chills down Poe's spine. Snoke was older than all of them combined, his voice and body betrayed him.

Sitting up on his elbows he peered at Poe and the ace pilot got the sudden urge to throw himself out a window. 

"I wanted to meet the Resistance _Commander_ who has dared to Lea my own astray."

He waved a bony, knarled hand and Kylo stood and went to stand beside Hux. Poe remembered that hand. It was the grey one from Kylo's memories. The one reaching out of the fog. 

"Come closer."

Poe, realizing that the words were meant for him took a few hesitant steps forward on unsteady feet.

"Good" came the response. "State your name."

"Poe. Poe Dameron."

"Unheard of and yet strong with the force. A valuable asset."

Snoke moved and the fog moved with him. He got down off the throne and moved forward. Poe fought the urge to turn and run. 

Snoke spoke, only he was speaking to Kylo. "I thought you were the next Vader. But now I see I was mistaken. Blinded by attachment in the middle of war. You're weak...unbalanced! Converted by a man who has never even held a lightsaber. You've failed!"

Kylo made a move as if to attack Snoke and the creature sent lightning upon him and he hit the ground. The Praetorian Guards moved to take action but Snoke waved them away, unbothered. 

"Supreme Leader if I may-" 

Hux started and Snoke hit him with an equally charged blast of lightning which sent him flying backwards.

The Supreme Leader turned his attention to Poe. 

"Emotional attachments are the key to making one weak. You'd be wise to heed this warning though I think you've already fallen prey."

Inside Poe's mind he was dangerously confused, and conflicted. He spoke before his brain could stop him. 

"Who will help you then? If you have no attachments?"

Snoke eyed him sideways and Poe got a clear look at his eyes which were an iron grey like the rest if him. 

"The one's you have forced into submission."

He bent forward and studied him closely as if looking for something.

"There had to be a reason" he growled. "As to why you were able to lead him astray. Able to resist him...but can you resist me..." 

Behind Poe Kylo and Hux both, having regained their bearings, looked on as Snoke raised his hand, bony and withered and placed it upon Poe's head.

A strange feeling overtook the pilot. Like Kylo's mind probing but deeper. He winced. The feeling became more pronounced. Poe could feel Kylo within his mind as well and pleaded with the raven to do something but Kylo just turned his head and stood his ground. 

Pain made itself known to Poe, small and barely a bother at first and then immeasurable in size. It grew and grew like a ravenous appetite and then expanded. Poe shook and groaned. Snoke wasn't even searching his mind, just inducing pain. Poe didn't understand it. 

With much difficulty he turned his head to Kylo. Something was wrong. 

Off to the side Kylo was shaking his head back and forth in apparent agony and Snoke picked up on it almost immediately. 

"What's this?" He asked and the tone of his voice made Poe break out in a cold sweat. The pain in his head stopped. He blinked rapidly as he can back to his senses. 

"A force bond" Snoke growled and his tone was ice. "No wonder you hid him from me, why you want to keep him. I should have sensed it sooner."

He turned away, shimmering robe trailing behind in the fog. "A pity. I was going to keep him. Now he must be destroyed."

Kylo took a step forward. For the first time ever since Poe had met him he actually looked scared. 

"Supreme Leader, destroyed?" He said. "He knows the location of the map to Skywalker-" 

"Which you have been unable to find" Snoke said tiredly. He waved a gnarled hand. "He is useless and a distraction. He will be excecuted in two days time. Dismissed."

Kylo's shoulders slumped and he turned on his heels, defeated, speaking to Poe as he passed him. "Upstairs. Now."

Poe followed him meakly, glad to finally be getting away from the twisted thing they'd titled Supreme Leader. 

Two day's. 

That was all Snoke had given him. He sighed. He had two days to live out the rest of of his life and then it would all be over. 

Two day's.


	12. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe meets with Kylo in light of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness, I've got like three stories going on right now on three different sites! ;)

Kylo came to see Poe he next day. The day before the Commander had seemingly taken the rest of the time to himself, leaving Poe to ponder on his existence alone. 

"Long time, no see" the brunette said as Kylo walked I'm and took a seat beside him. "Miss me?"

Kylo looked at him. "I don't know who I have?"

Poe heaved a sigh. "Ugh, you blew it. You were supposed to say something sentimental. You know like-"

He was silenced when Kylo brought their lip's together. The Commander kissed him passionately and as his tongue maneuvered around the pilots mouth the brunette forgot to be upset. In fact, he wrapped his arms around the raven to bring them closer together. 

Kylo's hands found purchase on Poe's waist and he leaned the smaller brunette down onto the matress, positioning himself above him. Poe broke off the kiss, gasping for air and said weakly, "I'm sick of your mind games" to which Kylo responded by trailing kisses along his neck. 

Poe's head felt dizzy but that didn't stop his feelings from making themselves known, especially one particular feeling within his pants. 

Kylo pressed down against him and his moved his own to catch the friction. It felt so good, better than anything yet, but he wanted more. He wanted Kylo to touch him, to be inside him, and he wanted it bad. 

Hissing in frustration he grabbed Kylo's free hand and brought it to the waistband of his boxer's. Kylo took the hint and unzipped his pants. He dipped his fingers into Poe's waistband and pulled, releasing the smaller mans half erect cock. The tip leaked with pre-cum. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it once from base to tip. 

Poe bucked his hips and moaned, his hand going up to grip Kylo's arm. 

"Again" he whispered. 

Hylo stroked his cock, his fingers this deftly, grip loosening and tightening at just the right moments. 

Poe was in fire. Shaking madly he rose up and put their lip's together. Kylo's hand dipped again. Once. Twice. Again and again. Poe swore. "Fuck." But right before he could come Kylo's hand came to an abrupt earth shattering halt. 

He whined, expressing his extreme displeasure and Kylo got off of him and went to rifle through his drawers. 

He came back a moment later with a bottle of lube which he placed beside Poe. His hazel eyes were blown black with lust. He lifted his shirt up over his head and let it fall to the floor. Poe's mouth fell open, his two day deadline long since forgotten. Kylos body was a temple. All tan skin and toned muscles. 

He leaned forward and pulled Poe's own shirt off and the Resistance pilot was suddenly hit with a wave of self-consciousness. He'd been naked before, but not like this. 

"Perfect" Kylo murmured. 

Poe had never heard him sound so sincere. It was endearing.

Kylo made haste in removing the rest of his clothes, tossing them carelessly over the side of the bed where they were quickly forgotten. Poe tingled with anticipation. Kylo leaned over him and grabbed the bottle of lubricant.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Poe shook his head no. Back at home he was always so busy with the war that he never had time and it'd never really occurred to him that he hadn't. Kylo didn't press it. He coated his hand in the lube and inserted a single finger into the magneficent ring of tightness and heat that was Poe Dameron.

Poe's back arched and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. A second finger quickly followed the first and they scissored into him, in and out, in and out, like a pendulum. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity Kylo pulled his fingers out and leaned back over Poe, his hazel eyes alite with lust. His voice was thick, honey over syrup.

"You sure you want this?" He asked.

Poe nodded. "Yeah. Im sure."

He'd never wanted Kylo more than he did now. The raven gently spread his legs and positioned himself in-between them. He didn't sugar coat it, didnt draw it out. He pushed in.

Poe gasped. He fantasized about Kylo all the time, but none of it amounted to anything near what he was experiencing now. His teeth clenched from the pain and he waited patiently until Kylo was all the way in. When he was he paused, letting Poe get somewhat used to the feeling, but the brunette couldn't, Kylo was so _big_. He was going to kill him. 

He asked eventually, softly, a quiet "Can I move?" that got Poe's heart to racing. Such a gentleman. 

He nodded. The raven pulled back until he was almost out and then pushed back again. He did this over and over again until he'd opened him up enough to work in a steady rhythm, in, out, in, out. 

The pain began to subside, slowly, and Poe moaned loudly as the other man's cock repeatedly rammed into his prostate. His arms linked around him and they rocked together, back and forth in a tight embrace. 

"Please" Poe whispered. "Please, please. Please don't stop." 

He opened his eyes and was met with a sight he knew he'd never forget. It was Kylo, of course. Dark hazel eyes trained upon him, obsidian locks hanging in wet strands around his face, body taut and sculpted and dripping wih sweat. 

Poe's hand went into the man's hit and Kylo put one of his own hands on the small of his back, letting the other float up to grip the headboard. Poe's brown eyes were heavy and glazed and as Kylo continued his torrential downpour of pleasure they close entirely. 

His body had never felt so out of his control, not even when he was hurtling at light speed throigh the void of space. His toes curled and his head fell back, finger's digging into Kylo's shoulders, leaving deep red curry and bruises that would take weeks to fade, turning a brilliant royal purple over time. 

"Kylo" he pleaded. "Kylo I cant-I can't."

"You like it don't you?" the raven muttured. "You like it when you're taking my cock?"

Poe nodded, unable to express himself as he muttured incoherently, like a man gone mad. He wrapped himself around Kylo like a blanket and gripped him like his life depended on it. 

"I cant-oh God, oh God-" he broke off as Kylo hit his prostate again. 

"Kylo" he whined and the raven spoke to him.

"I know" he said. "I know. Come for me."

Poe clenched tight, then released, thick white stripes of course spilling in-between them. Kylo followed soon after, his head coming to a heavy rest on Poe's shoulder. 

"You're amazing" Poe muttured and then closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep before he could hear Kylo's response. 


End file.
